Let Me Be a Hero
by Bvnny
Summary: Azumi Kamida has been in prison her whole life because her parents are villains. She has never been around people who care about her and it shows. Not only is she scared of everything, everything makes her cry. When Principal Nezu and All Might decide to take a chance on her and add her to U.A.'s Hero Class 1-A, can she rise up or keep crying under her desk.
1. Prologue

_Tap_ _tap_ _tap_ _tap_

_Stop it please…_

_Tap_ _tap_ _tap_ _tap_

_That's going to drive me crazy…_

_Tap_ _tap_ _tap_ _tap_ _tap-_

The tapping of the guard's foot outside the rubber covered room abruptly stopped and the sole occupant of said room slowly lifted her head. She could hear low murmurs outside and she dropped her head back to look at the gray rubberized floor beneath her. She stared into the thick carbon fiber cuffs around her wrists.

'_Like they're necessary,'_ she thought to herself, '_It's not like they have me trapped in a rubber suit or anything.'_

She flexed her fingers, her body naturally producing electricity but feeling immediate itchiness and pain as the rubber covering her body prevented any of it from escaping. Almost like routine she heard the electricity regulator clasped around her waist whirr to life and absorb all the electricity trapped between her skin and the rubber she was being forced to wear. The sensation was less than comfortable, all the electricity her body produced simultaneously being scraped along her already sensitive skin to the heavy carbon fiber and plastic contraption rooted to her back.

The low light in the room was suddenly flooded with the fluorescent light from the hallway, the small girl crouched on the floor closed her eyes quickly. It was unusual for the door to her solitary confinement ever open. Usually food is shoved through a retractable hatch built into the door, her bathroom was built into her room, much like a prison cell. The people in charge at the Juvenile center made sure she got the least amount of human contact as possible, scum like her didn't need human contact was their primary belief. The girl didn't bother to lift her head since she was expecting a scolding for existing, _how dare she_.

Soon her vision was invaded by two small beige… shoes? Definitely too small for an adult human foot. Her eyebrows creased and she slowly lifted her head, _not that it had to lift that far,_ before her steel gray eyes met the face of a smiling... _Rat? Mouse? Thing…_

"_Kamida Azumi yes? _I am Principal Nezu of U.A. High School. These two behind me are Shouta Aizawa and All Might. We're here to take a chance on you!"


	2. Chapter 1

"_Take a chance? On me?" Azumi spoke, her voice rough from lack of use and speech muffled by the rubber covering her mouth and nose._

"_Yes! Take a chance!" The boisterous voice of All Might cause Azumi to flinch from shock. _"_According to the workers at this Juvenile Center, you are currently the most High Risk inmate at this establishment!" _

'_Inmate' she thought, 'Juvenile center or not they still call me a prisoner'_

"_You also show the most promise, however." Principal Nezu's calm voice broke Azumi out of her thoughts. "It seems you're the only one here who has never been involved in any altercations with the staff. You show promise that children born of Villains don't have to live as their parents do. We've decided to accept you, Kamida Azumi into U.A. High School's Hero class 1-A."_

"Hero class…" The bluenett muttered to herself as she stood in the hallway. She had been briefed in All Might's office about how in this building, she would be treated as a student, not a prisoner. On the other hand, she had also been informed of Teacher Aizawa's quirk, and that he wouldn't hesitate to erase hers if she even thought about going rogue.

Class had long since started and Aizawa knew she was standing by the door, he had watched her falter when she caught a glimpse through the window adjacent to the door just how many students were in class 1-A, but he made no move to force her into the classroom. This was definitely a learning curve for her. Through every juvenile center she had been processed and transferred through, one thing remained the same through them all. Solitary Confinement. Human contact was kept to a minimum, Azumi couldn't remember the last time another human had entered any of her rooms before the principal and two teachers had confronted her. The thought of sharing a room with more than one person for more than an hour was making her hands sweat and skin pop with _literal_ nervous energy.

"_I have to go in before lunch or I'll be in a hallway flooded with people. But if i go in then I'm locked in a room with twenty. I'm in a lose/lose situation"_ Azumi's bare fingers looped a piece of hair around her finger and twirled it anxiously through her fingers. "_Maybe I could hide in a locker?"_ Before she could put her _arguably_ foolproof plan into action, her shoulder was caught by an incredibly large hand an a hearty laugh.

"**Miss Kamida! Have you not made it into your class yet?**" The loud voice in her ear and unexpected contact caused the significantly smaller female to let out a scream and an even more unexpected burst of electricity that went bouncing around the walls and off the lockers. One stray bolt made its way into class 1-A when Aizawa opened the door to see what the noise was about, throwing the class into pandemonium as everyone dove under their desks and chairs as the stray, bright purple lightning bolt bounced around all the metal in the room before finally hitting the ceiling tile and fizzling out.

All Might's booming laughter almost distracted Aizawa from the nervous tears gathering in Azumi's gray eyes before she quickly covered her reddening face.

"**My my, Miss Kamida! That was quite an unexpected surprise!**" All Might's hand came down on Azumi's shoulder, rocking her whole body forward a step but her hands never leaving her face.

"Mister Aizawa i'm really sorry i didn't mean it All Might just scared me and I wasn't expecting him to touch me i'm really sorry i screwed up your class-"

"It's fine, Kamida. We should have expected something like this to happen, you haven't been around people for extended periods of time in how many years now?"

"...15 years." Azumi murmured between her fingers.

Aizawa and All Might blanched, surprised by her answer.

"You… You haven't been exposed to anyone? Your whole life?"

Azumi shook her head and lowered her hands, wiping the small tears from her eyes in the process. "The only people I ever saw were the people who were transferring me between facilities or rooms. After i was housed i never saw anyone until I was moved again. They kept me in solitary confinement at all times… I'm sorry for being such an inconvenience." Azumi's voice lowered back down to a whisper and her head lowered to the ground as she began to take notice of the students in class 1-A gawking at her through the window and open door.

"**Well then this is the perfect class for you, Miss Kamida! Everyone in Hero class 1-A is very welcoming! You'll fit right in in no time.**" All Might crossed his arms over his chest and gave a proud smile. Some of the students in the classroom seemed to slightly disagree with his words but before Azumi could think about asking, Aizawa waved his hand in front of her face and made a show of him placing it on her shoulder, which Azumi appreciated. Guiding her tense body into class 1-A.

"Students," Aizawa began as everyone who had been eavesdropping scurried back into their seats, "This is our new transfer student Kamida Azumi. Please refrain from spooking her, we don't need anymore loose electricity in the classroom."

Azumi had been on edge as soon as she entered the classroom though Aizawa had done all her talking for her. He had introduced her to the class and hadn't allowed any questions. He also had sat her closer to the back of the room, to her relief.

'_I don't think i could have handled sitting at the front and feeling everyone staring at me, at least this way they have to turn around.' _Azumi thought to herself. Digging her nails into the eraser of her pencil nervously, her brain zoned out everything Aizawa was saying to the class. Glancing to her left and right she took note of who she was sitting between. To her right was a bigger guy with darker hair and large lips. To her left was a guy with two colored hair. Azumi only looked at him for a split second but the expression on his face was stern and cold and almost sent her spiraling into a panic attack from just that glimpse at him. Before she knew it she had ripped the eraser on her pencil to shreds. The bell signaling lunch caught her off guard and her pencil snapped in half. Dropping the broken halves of her pencil on her desk she took a deep breath and laid her forehead on her desk as the students of class 1-A started heading to the lunch room.

"Hello? Uh… Azumi, right?" A slightly nasal voice spoke to her left. Aizumi's head shot off her desk. A shorter girl with long greenish hair stood to the left of her desk.

"Hello, I'm Tsuys Asui, but please just call me Tsu. Do you mind if I shake your hand?" Tsu asked politely before holding out her frogesque hand to Azumi.

"Ok." Azumi's voice was almost inaudible as she held out her very shaky hand to clasp Tsu's in a gentle shake.

"I figured after that event in the hallway earlier you wouldn't want to go in the cafeteria. You aren't used to other people are you." Tsu moved to sit in the desk to Azumi's left that belonged to the scary, stoic guy who had left with the rest of the class for lunch.

Azumi shook her head, "everyone who worked at the center I was in kept me away from all the other… inmates." she hesitated to use that word but couldn't find a better one. Tsu nodded, bringing her pointer finger to her cheek.

"That makes sense since your parents are villains. But I guess it is pretty inconvenient for you at the same time. Don't worry though, Azumi. I'll help you out." Tsu gave Azumi a strong nod as the bluenette's eyes widened slightly.

"So… you'll be my… friend?" Azumi asked, the word sounding foreign to her as it exited her mouth.

"Of course. And I thought it would be a good idea for us to eat lunch here for a bit. Until you get used to at least the people in Class 1-A." Tsu said, walking swiftly to her desk to grab her lunch before sitting back beside Azumi. "And you can share with me too, since you don't have food." Tsu spoke pushing the desk she was sitting at to be against Azumi's.

Azumi had to keep herself from sobbing at Tsu's kindness.

"Oh, Tsu? Can I ask a question?" Azumi's voice was quiet as she spoke.

"Of course."

"Um… Why is our teacher asleep in a sleeping bag on the floor?"

Tsu sighed, "You'll get used to it."


	3. Chapter 2

The rest of Azumi's day went off without a hitch. In higher spirits after becoming friends with Tsu over lunch, she felt slightly more at ease than when she arrived. This didn't, however, keep her from breaking another pencil when two of her classmates, two guys one with spiky, red hair and the other blonde with a black streak on his bangs, turned back to look at her with wide eyes. Azumi, not knowing how to respond to the slight attention, yelped quietly and snapped her pencil in half. Slowly but surely, everyone in class 1-A was discovering attention in any form was not Azumi's forte.

* * *

The school day finally ended with a loud ring of the bell, almost causing Azumi to spark up the classroom again, and everyone started gathering their things to go home. Azumi watched as everyone began to walk out, conversing with each other while heading out the door. Tsu looked back to Azumi before exiting, giving the timid girl a smile and wave before exiting.

"Kamida." Mr. Aizawa called out to Azumi from the front of the classroom.

"Yes..?" Azumi's response was more like a squeak than a word. Aizawa motioned for her to come to his podium and her frame stiffened. Swallowing hard, Aizumi stood and made her way to the front, her feet scraping against the floow.

"Principal Nezu has made it clear to me that he doesn't want to return you to the prison at night, which is a problem for us because you don't have any parents to support you or a place to live." Aizawa sighed deeply and massaged his temples.

"I'm so sorry, Mr. Aizawa." Azumi whispered, keeping her eyes glued to the floor while picking at her cuticled.

"No, there's nothing you need to apologize for. It's just an unexpected complication on our part." Aizawa clarified, "Do you have any qualms sleeping on the floor or on a couch?"

* * *

"Mr. Aizawa?" Azumi stood still in the doorway of the room. "Are you sure Mr. All Might won't be mad with us for letting me stay in here?" Azumi muttered from the doorway of All Might's office, picking at the skin around her nails.

"Mad? No. Maybe confused but he can deal with it. You'll only be here after school hours and before class starts. There shouldn't be any problems." Aizawa sighed, setting down some blankets and a pillow that he snagged from the infirmary. "I would have let you sleep in the infirmary, but we have kids going in and out of there all the time for being idiots and I assume you want the least amount of attention on you at all times right?" he asked, turning to face Azumi who still hadn't left the doorway. She nodded aggressively before taking a tentative step into the room, like the floor would give way any second.

"Now if we want to talk about problematic things," Aizawa sighed deeply again, bringing his hand to the back of his head. "You got here a few days late. Yesterday i tested the rest of the class of Quirk Apprehension. Since you haven't been allowed to use your quirk at all i'm worried about the outcome."

"Well actually," Azumi mumbled, "I do actually understand my quirk a bit. Not every institute i was in kept me in a rubber suit like the one you and the others got me from. I was always locked in solitary but i did have some time to practice my quirk alone." Azumi's voice got quieter the longer she went on but Aizawa understood.

"Then you should have no problem taking the test tomorrow during class. Sadly I can't single you out so you will be working with some of the other students but I think you can handle it."

"I think you're putting too much faith in me Mr. Aizawa…"

* * *

Azumi got absolutely no sleep that night. She wasn't scared of anything happening to her, in fact she felt the safest shes ever been. It was the promise of what was to come the next morning that had her sleepless from anxiety. Every second she thought of having to talk, stand, look at, or even breathe in the presence of her classmates, Azumi's hands got clammy and a familiar pressure built up in her palms. Not from her quirk, but from her body warning her of an anxiety attack. Every one she held back, closing her eyes and breathing deeply, just for the feeling to return later in the night until she noticed the sun beginning to rise in the window of All Might's office. So with the sun Azumi got up and anxiously got ready for her class.

* * *

Class hadn't begun yet but room 1-A was almost full as usual, except for Azumi who was once again stalling outside the door.

'I really have to go in today. I don't want the same thing that happened yesterday to happen again. I don't want to go in to late and have everyone stare at me and Mr. Aizawa get mad with me. But i don't want to go in now either because everyone will still stare at me!' Azumi sighed, her eyes welling with tears as she covered her face and rubbed her eyes with the heel of her hands.

"Hey, Azumi." A head poked out of the classroom looking directly at Azumi, who was not prepared for the sudden attention. The girl let out a screech and slammed her back into the locker behind her. The kids in class 1-A quieted down slightly hearing the scream in the hallway, all craning their necks to the doorway.

"I'm sorry, probably shouldn't have snuck up on you like that, huh."

Azumi peaked through her fingers to see Tsu, halfway out the doorway, with her finger to her cheek.

"Oh. No! Don't apologize! I- I'm just… uh…" Azumi struggled to find a word. 'A coward'

"Antisocial?" Tsu responded, tilting her head slightly to the side.

"Yea, antisocial works…" Azumi mumbled, turning her eyes to the floor.

"Well why don't you come in before the bell rings! You can sit with me and my friend Mina before class starts. I will warn you, Mina is kind of excitable but she'll grow on you, I think." Tsu smiled and held out a hand for Azumi to take.

"Okay, yeah sure. Sounds good." Azumi mumbled more to herself than to Tsu, cautiously putting her hand is Tsu's and being allowed to be led into the loud classroom. The girl Tsu spoke about was already easily one of the loudest people in the classroom. Azumi noted that nearly every part of her was a shade of pink, kind of fitting for her personality. She was talking to one of the guys who made her break her pencil during class yesterday.

"Ahh! You're the new girl! It's so nice to meet you! I'm Ashido Mina but just call me Mina. Any friend of Tsu's is a friend of mine!" Mina was practically yelling as soon as the duo got within five feet of her. Mina moved in quickly for a hug but Azumi jolted back flat against the wall.

"I- I really appreciate the sentiment M-Mina but I don't think I'm quite ready for hugs yet." Azumi's voice sounded strained as she struggled to keep her composure.

"Oh! That's okay, I get it. Sorry if i freaked you out." Mina backed off a bit, sitting on her desk in front of Tsu's. Easing her back off the wall, Azumi shook her hands in front of her,

"Don't take it personally, everything freaks me out." Azumi clarified, moving back closer to the trio, but still sticking closer to Tsu.

"Is that why you broke your pencil yesterday?" The blonde Mina had been talking to asked.

"Well I wasn't really expecting to look up and see two people looking at me…" Azumi mumbled.

"Haha, yeah, sorry about that. We were just kinda curious Didn't really get a good look at you when you came in. You had your head down the whole time Mr. Aizawa was introducing you to us." The guy seemed kind of embarrassed as he explained himself, "My name is Denki, by the way. Kaminari Denki." He smiled and held out his hand to shake. Azumi recoiled slightly before shakily grabbing his hand for a short handshake.

"My full name is Kamida Azumi, but you can just call me Azumi, I don't mind." She glanced at the two before her.

"Azumi's a nice name! It suits you." Mina smiled brightly as the shorter bluenette.

"Speaking of things that suit you," Kaminari interjected, "Is that your real hair color? I'm just curious since your roots are so dark."

It was an innocent question, but it didn't stop Azumi's hairs from rising on the back of her neck.

'My quirk is mostly my mother's so it's not unusual that most of my hair is the same color as hers. The fact I can use my father's quirk at all was enough for my DNA to decide that just a dash of my father's dark hair was enough proof I was the product of both of their quirks. As much as I hate not having anyone to raise me, I'm happy I wasn't raised by monsters like them.'

"I- uh… Yes it's- it's uh natural. I don't really know how it works but um… it just does." Azumi's face reddened. She kept her thoughts about her parents to herself. She wasn't completely sure if Mr. Aizawa had told the class why she was here or where she came from but she definitely wasn't going to be the one to tell everyone her parents were villains.

"It's still a pretty nice color," Tsu commented, "I think you're kinda lucky to have a hair color that goes pretty well with your quirk."n

"Actually what is your quirk?" Mina cut in. Right as Azumi was about to respond, the bell to begin class rang, causing Azumi to squeal and cling to the thing closest to her, which just happened to be Tsu.

"Hopefully you'll start getting used to the school bell too." Tsu laughed and pat Azumi's back.

* * *

"So since Azumi was a day late, she wasn't here for the quirk comprehension test. Meaning today we're heading back out to compare her quirk to some of yours. You won't need to change into your gym uniforms, hopefully it won't take long." Aizawa sighed, leaning heavily on his podium. In the back of the class, Azumi was clutching the edge of her desk so hard her knuckles turned white. She glanced around the room at the rest of the students in the class. Some of their quirks she knew, she could tell just by looking at them. Tsu's she knew, she had told her during lunch the day before. The red haired boy behind Kaminari had some sort of rock quirk, and the guy who looked like a hall monitor obviously had some kind of speed quirk. She felt her shoulders tense as Aizawa told them to follow him outside. Mina hopped back to Azumi's desk as soon as everyone started getting up.

"Come on, Azu! I'm really excited to see your quirk in action!." Mina exclaimed as Tsu finally got back to her desk as well.

"Azu..?" Azumi questioned, finally getting to her feet despite the shaking in her legs.

"Yeah, Azu! I decided to give you a nickname since we're friends now!" Mina smiled and extended her elbow to Azumi.

"A nickname…" Azumi mumbled, glancing over Mina's arm before shakily linking her elbow with hers.

"Yeah, have you never had a nickname before?" Tsu asked, patting Azumi's arm as a warning before linking to her free arm.

Azumi's face warmed, "I- i mean i've never really had friends before so…" Azumi's voice was quiet as the trio walked together down the hallway, following the rest of the class.

"Well Azu, you've got two best friends now." Mina jumped, jostling Azumi's left arm around.

"Yeah… I do. Thank you." Azumi's face reddened and her eyes watered almost as soon as the words came out of her mouth. She dipped her head down to watch her feet while they walked.

"You don't need to thank us, Azu." Tsu spoke tilting her head down to meet one of Azumi's eyes, "I'm sure you'll be a great friend."

* * *

"So this is the same as yesterday but for Azumi, we'll be doing the speed test first." Aizawa stood off to the side with his arms crossed with a stopwatch in his hand. "Taking into account your quirk, Azumi, you'll be running with Tenya Iida and Tsuyu Asui." He nodded toward the area of the field that was lined like a race track. The other two nodded and began walking while Azumi was much more hesitant to move from her spot next to Mina. Her nails dug into her palms as she tried to keep her breathing steady.

"Kamida," Aizawa motioned for her to come over to him. Azumi nodded once and dragged her feet in his direction. Once she was close enough Aizawa sighed.

"Don't choke on your quirk. This isn't a test so it's not going to hurt or harm your standing in this school in any way. And you aren't going to get in trouble for using your quirk." Aizawa explained to Azumi who nodded again but remained tense.

"And I'm sorry this isn't something I couldn't test you alone for. It gives me a better understanding of your quirk when it's used alongside one of your classmates. Power through, okay?" Aizawa asked. Azumi took a deep breath, keeping her eyes trained at her feet.

"I'm okay." Her voice was almost silent, but Aizawa nodded. Azumi turned around and made her way between Tsu and the boy with a speed quirk who she now knew was Tenya Iida.

"You'll be fine, Azu. I'm sure your quirk is awesome." Tsu spoke quietly to Azumi, giving the anxious girl a small boost of confidence. She looked up from her lashes to see where the finish line was. Much closer than she expected. Azumi looked down to her feet again.

'My socks' she thought. Crouching down, she rolled her knee high school socks down to her ankles to give her electricity room to flow all the way through her legs. 'Dad's quirk is speed and mom's is lightning. Ironic how i cant use my speed without the electricity in my muscles.' she thought.

"Okay get ready." Aizawa stood to the right of the track, stopwatch in hand as he got ready to clock the students time. Azumi got into a running stance, doing her best as she tried to cancel out everything around her and prep her leg muscles. She felt her leg muscles tingling and as soon as she heard Aizawa's voice shout go she took two quick strides, feeling the electricity absorb into her calf and thigh muscles as soon as her feet hit the ground. And faster than anyone could blink, she had crossed the finish line. Azumi's body shuddered as the electricity under her skin grappled for an exit. She cast her eyes to Aizawa who was looking at his stopwatch in mild shock.

"Um. 1.02 seconds Azumi." Aizawa spoke while still looking at his stopwatch, like he was reading it wrong. Azumi, in the meantime, glanced down at her right leg. She must have over exerted it, because the tingling feeling hadn't left yet, and small purple sparks were crawling and popping over her leg and up her calf. Forcefully bending her leg and patting her hand over her leg to relieve the static, she glanced up at her teacher.

"Is that good?"

"Azu that was incredible!" Mina yelled from the start line before sprinting over to Azumi and Tsu.

"I had no idea you had a speed quirk." Tsu crouched down beside Azumi, watching the girl try to pat all the static out of her leg.

"Well… that's technically just a uh… part of my quirk?" Azumi questioned her statement as she said it. "The lightning itself is actually my quirk, but i can use it to kind of… jumpstart my muscles to make them move faster. I just have to focus to keep it from leaving my skin." She explained.

"That's awesome!" Mina yelled quickly crouching down just in time to see the rest of the tiny purple sparks dissipate from Azumi's calf.

"Okay. Next test." Aizawa finally stopped looking at his stop watch and ushered the students to the next area.

* * *

Azumi had a few other tests that weren't very noteworthy but she did learn the names of some of her other classmates. Momo reminded Azumi of her preconceived notion of a mother, or how she wished her's would act if she was in her life. She learned the boy that sat to her left with the very stoic expression was Shouto Todoroki, Pro hero Endevor's son. The boy with the green hair was Izuku Midorya and the other scary looking boy with blonde hair who sat in front of him was Bakugou Katsuki. Kaminari introduced her to Eijirou Kirishima, the boy who sat behind him. They were apparently friends with Bakugou, but she was too anxious to follow them to speak to him during a break Aizawa gave them between tests. Tsu and Mina introduced Azumi to Ochako Uraraka, who formally introduced her to Midoriya and Tenya. Tsu also introduced Azumi to Fumikage Tokoyami, who was very respectful of her anxiety, which she appreciated enough to bring her close to tears. Aizawa soon called an end to their break and Azumi had to begin the ball throwing test.

* * *

"Midoriya and Bakugou have the highest scores on this test, besides Ochako, whose ball never came down." Aizawa spoke, handing a ball to Azumi. "They both scored around seven hundred and five meters, so let's see how far you can throw. Then that'll be the end of the tests."

Aizawa stepped away and Azumi nodded flexing her wrist before feeling the electricity on her skin itch under her shirt.

"Is it okay if I take my jacket off?" She turned her head to ask Mr. Aizawa, who just nodded in response. Azumi quickly shed her UA jacket and rolled up her right sleeve. Rubbing over her forearm, she had to put thought into where to charge up her muscle. After tossing up the ball once she faced toward the treeline before swinging her arm around in an under throw before suddenly sending all the electricity in her arm into her forearm and wrist and flicked them both forward and watching the ball sail upward and over the trees. Almost immediately Azumi noticed her wrist was stuck upward while the tingling in her forearm faded slowly.

"704.9 Meters." Aizawa said to her right, but Azumi was more focused on her surroundings.

"And paralysis is your quirk's drawback." Aizawa spoke more to himself than to her. Azumi nodded before mauvering her arm to touch her knuckle to a metal gate close to her. A semi loud pop and a small spark bounced from her skin to the metal gate before dissipating.

"Thankfully, it's kind of like static. If i can make contact with something else that conducts electricity then it isn't that big of an issue, unless i supercharged both my legs or my whole body." Azumi explained. Aizawa nodded before turning to the rest of the class.

"Time to head back, we still have class to hold." There were a series of groans and the shuffling of feet as the students began to walk back to the classroom.

"Azu, your quirk is really powerful!" Mina spoke excitedly. "I hope we get to practice with our quirks more soon, i'd love to see how your quirk performs in a real situation." Mina bounced happily along next to Azumi and Tsu in the back of the crowd of students.

"I'm sure we'll get to do something like that soon. I'm kind of excited to get my hero uniform too." Tsu spoke, bringing her finger to her cheek.

"We're all gonna look so cool!" Mina yelled and jumped between the two, throwing her arms over their shoulders.

"Yeah, I think so too." Azumi began to smile and release the tension in her shoulders for the first time.


End file.
